It's Unbecoming
by Wolvenflower
Summary: Hux invites Kylo Ren for a more than a drink. (M for implications, but nothing too explicit.)


"I know why you invited me here," Kylo asked, looking into his glass as he swirled the liquid inside. "It's quite unbecoming, for a general," he added.

"Do you, now," Hux said with a hint of a smirk at the corner of his mouth. "And your intentions are similar?"

"Why would you presume any intent of mine?"

"You're here, aren't you?" Hux gestured at Kylo seated at the small table in his quarters. The faint pull at his mouth had broken out into Hux's signature aggravating smirk. Or maybe it was an actual smile, Kylo wasn't sure Hux had a different face for smugness as opposed to true happiness.

"A keen observation, General," he said slowly. Kylo watched Hux running his fingers along the smooth edge of the lip. Hux had finished his whiskey, but the cup remained in his hand. Kylo put his drink down on the low table, staring at intently at Hux, as if looking harder might churn the answers from him.

 _You won't make the first move. You're afraid to_. Hux thought at Kylo, not knowing if Kylo actually had mind reading powers.

Kylo narrowed his eyes, searching. Hux had nothing to hide. He made a sharp inhale and deposited his empty glass onto the table in a quick motion.

Hux clambered over the edge of the table and onto Kylo's lap. He braced his hands against Kylo's chest, fingertips resting on his collarbone, and smeared their lips together. The kiss was soft, but not gentle in intent.

The moment their mouths came into contact Kylo's eyes shut and his eyebrows raised in something akin to surprise. The kiss, however, had more or less been anticipated, and Kylo wasted no time to respond. His hands came up to grab Hux by the jaw, pulling him closer. It stayed soft, to begin with, and gradually became more biting. There was no malice, but neither of them felt they had to be particularly gentle with the other.

Hux shifted in Kylo's lap, moving his knees from their awkward positions in Kylo's lap and chair to either side of his hips. He slid his hands up from Kylo's chest over his shoulders; one moving down to rest underneath a shoulderblade, and the other trailing up his neck to weave into the dark hair at the base of his skull. Kylo made a soft, strained noise, and Hux sighed in response. Kylo could just barely taste the whiskey on his breath. He let one of his hands stray from its post at Hux's jaw and wander down his neck. Hux shivered from the scratch of Kylo's black gloves against his bare skin, but Kylo didn't linger, his hand continuing its journey down to his uniformed chest, making a brief stop to stroke over his collarbone. They came to an unspoken agreement to break for a proper breath of air, rather than the rasps stolen between kisses. Kylo's hand came to rest at last, curling around his waist to rest at the curve of Hux's back.

Their mouths hung open, but they said nothing. Their foreheads rested against each other, and their noses brushed, their eyes still closed. It was Kylo who ventured to open his first, his thumb dared to brush up Hux's cheek to swipe over a small freckle. Hux's eyes snapped open at the movement. Kylo's breath was shallow, like he was focused, barely audible over Hux's fast breaths. They made eye contact as best they could, their vision blurred by their proximity. Hux's stare was piercing, Kylo's gaze was not searching, merely observing.

Hux smirked. Kylo lifted him momentarily, with his hands or the force Hux couldn't tell, for the movement was swiftly executed, and before Hux could inquire as to why, he found himself being spread on the table, a corner jutting into the back of his calf. He would address that soon enough, he thought to himself, but at the moment Kylo Ren was removing Hux's uniform and brushing it open, knocking over a glass near the crown of his head. He sighed and sat up, pushing Kylo gently with one hand as he did so.

"Kylo,' he said, his voice soft, "you understand that I am a general, and that we are both high-ranking officials of the First Order, yes?" He didn't wait for a response, and continued, "do you deem it appropriate for you to undress me on a table?"

Kylo watched Hux's face turn to a sneer as he spoke and frowned.

"Were you under the impression that there is an appropriate way for a member of the First Order to disrobe a general? You may be mistaken."

As he said the words, Kylo's frown had slowly turned to a a joking smile. The sight of Kylo Ren's face with a genuine smile, his unmasked face, nearly laughing, might have melted Hux's heart, had he been a softer man.

"You could at least buy me dinner first," Hux said in mock offense.

"Would you like me to?"

"No. I would like for you to take me to bed," Hux bit out, leaning closer and closer to Kylo as he spoke, so that the last few words were spoken practically against his ear. Hux decided to punctuate his point with a nip to said earlobe.

"Consider it done," Kylo said. He stood up, offering a hand to the man on the table.

"Ah, aren't you going to carry me?" Hux asked. He didn't know why, perhaps he was simply accustomed to manipulating people. "After all, you ought to return the favor. I carried you quite a ways to get you off Starkiller."

Kylo scooped Hux into his arms, and Hux watched his jacket fall to the table. Kylo paused before dropping Hux onto the bed to whisper, "you know, this is quite unbecoming, for a general."


End file.
